Ianto Jones and Dawn Summers, a University Memory
by Village-Mystic
Summary: They shared a friendship and then a class being conducted by the Master, who was trying to figure out why the Doctor liked humans so much. Ianto and Dawn became two of his favorites. Buffy is in town, and she's not happy with who Dawn is dating. Pre-TW.


**Disclaimer:** This is a derivative work based on _Torchwood_, _Doctor Who _and _Buffy the Vampire Slayer._ It is an original story to the author, but neither official nor for profit.

**Full Summary and Content Info:**

Ianto Jones and Dawn Summers were at university at the same time. They shared a friendship and then a class being conducted by the Master who was trying to figure out why the Doctor liked humans so much. Ianto and Dawn became two of his favorites. Buffy is in town, and she's not happy with who Dawn is dating.

Takes place about 4 years before Ianto met Jack.

This is a self-contained, teen-rated memory. This story sets part of the stage for a long story arc that will be non-explicit, but very suggestive and with some violence. In this series the first two seasons of "Torchwood" happened as you saw them, with additional subtext in the background for Ianto's "secret origin".

_There is no swearing in this version, but feedback is appreciated by those who write and read this rating on the use of swears for this level._

* * *

**Ianto Jones and Dawn Summers, A University Memory**

His name was Ianto Jones and she loved him in a way that was forbidden by her Master. They had a real connection. As good as the sex was between them, they really bonded on an emotional level and just wanted to spend time with each other.

Her Master found out and arranged a date for them in his TARDIS. There were very few moments that were their own, but the ones that were uncontrolled were filled with an emotional and physical connection that still resonated in her heart.

After they showered and changed, the Master opened a door to his TARDIS that was on the same floor as where Buffy was staying. They didn't really have much of a chance to talk other than for Dawn to warn Ianto that her sister was the head of a powerful secret organization and very, very physically strong.

Ianto started laughing. It wasn't maniacal evil overlord laughter, but really as if Dawn had just told him a funny joke.

"Dawn, let me just say that I am a member of a secret organization. My Master owns me, but I am still in this group. I have dealt with women in charge of these kinds of organizations before. And in deference to you, I won't seduce her… um unless you want me to?"

Dawn's look of incredulity and disgust told Ianto what he needed to know, moments before they knocked on the door. Dawn was now wearing a pale green floor length gown, and Ianto was in another tuxedo. This time nothing was obviously straining for release, though a careful eye could tell Ianto had quite the package on him.

Buffy was dressed for clubbing or patrol. She spared Ianto a disinterested yet still somehow menacing glance. She hugged Dawn.

"Dawnie. It's four in the morning on a weekday night. You're not meant to have a part time job on a weekday that keeps you out this late, young lady!"

"If I may interject," Ianto said simply.

"No!" Buffy said after half of a beat. "Dawn what do you think you're doing!"

"Buffy I'm not a child." Her hand held tightly to Ianto's.

"Oh, so is this the hottie you were talking to Willow about. Because if he's distracting you from your studies…"

"Greg," Dawn said gently. "Greg Merrick, this is my sister Buffy Summers. Sometimes she forgets that I'm not some child."

Buffy steamed.

"Buffy, this is my boyfriend, Greg Merrick."

Ianto pulled in to kiss Dawn, pulling her bottom up to line up with torso as he locked his mouth into hers for about three minutes before coming up for air, and Ianto gently lowering Dawn back to her feet.

"Done marking your territory," Buffy said looking him up and down, "tent boy."

Ianto cleared his throat. "Well as Dawn has already expressed a lack of interest in our having a three-some, that would evidently be a correct assumption. However, if you would like to excuse us for a few minutes, I could do something about… that tent."

Dawn jumped in front of Ianto before Buffy could punch him, her backside rubbing against him. It started with wanting to be a little naughty and joining in on a professor's psychology experiment. It was meant to be the next Kinsey report, a study of sexual behavior and sexual preference in the 21st century. And now here they were, confronting Buffy in a moment they could call their own.

"Ya.. Greg was just getting ready to escort me safely back to my dorm that I share with three other girls. Yes I did have a late night at my part-time job, but I really enjoy the normality of being a hostess in a club after everything. You know."

Buffy seemed angry, but at least she was still talking and not pulling Dawn away so she could get at Ianto.

"We will talk about this in the morning, young lady. That is after I go out to… clear my head and we have both had some sleep."

"Greg, your escort services are no longer required. You are dismissed."

Ianto put his arms around Dawn's waist, pulling her up against him, and kissed her on the neck.

"Miss Summers it has been a long day for both Dawn and myself, as two adults we should be entitled to some private time. Would you like us to use your room while you're out on your… walk? We'll clean up afterwards. That way Dawn can sleep over and you'll know exactly where she is."

"I don't like you Greg Merrick."

"You don't have to," Ianto said as he stroked Dawn's bare shoulders and breathed on her ear.

"Greg I don't thi—ink," her breath caught as his man-parts surged against a sensitized area, "Buffy will let us use her room, even if you can convince her," she hitched her breath again as he bit down on her shoulder, looking into Buffy's eyes. She knew they were dark with lust. "That, that I'm an adult."

"Okay. I have had just about enough of this!" Buffy said as she pulled Dawn roughly away from Ianto, glancing at the regular tooth pattern left on Dawn's shoulder and the regular, human lust filled expression Ianto had for Dawn.

Without looking up at Buffy, eyes now only on Dawn he said, "I love Dawn and want to be with her. Love can't be wrong."

This deflated some of Buffy's anger. She looked at the two of them back and forth and made a decision.

"Okay, I'm going to be back by seven am, and I want this room to only have Dawn in it when I get back, Mister. Or you will be in trouble."

"Of course, Ma'am."

"Miss Summers to you."

"Of course, Miss Summers."

Buffy left the room in a huff.

Dawn jumped up and hugged Ianto with both her arms and her legs. "How did you do that?" she asked.

Ianto licked the outside of her lips and with a grin that flowed from his face through his eyes and voice said, "If I told you I would have to kill you."

"Give me the little death," Dawn said.

He did several more times before cleaning up and airing out the room to keep his promise.

Ianto opened the door to leave at 6:30 AM, and Buffy was standing there fuming. This time she did punch Ianto, and he flew across the room falling into one of the end tables and lamps.

Dawn had been almost asleep, tucked in and feeling great. "Buffy, what?"

Ianto slowly got up to his feet.

"I had a little chat with your employer. Did you know that your boyfriend is his body slave?"

"Buffy, what did you do?"

Ianto was bleeding but already beginning to heal. His Master had gradually tweaked his system so he would survive those times that his Master wanted to thoroughly use him.

"I love Dawn," Ianto simply said, wiping blood from his face.

"If you ever come near either me or my sister again I will kill you!" Buffy was barely restrained, a feral look in her eyes.

Dawn looked at Ianto sadly. "You better go now."

"I don't want to," he said.

"If you don't go now, Mr. Merrick I will make sure you regret it," Buffy said barely containing herself.

"I like my life here!" Dawn screamed at Buffy as Greg circled around her and closed the door behind him. He listened at the door. A cool hand went to the back of his neck.

I turned and whispered to my Master, "Professor Rektor?"

"My agent Jones Ianto Jones is such a good agent and toy to his Master," The Master said.

"Professor Rektor," I continued with the rules for being outside of My Master's domain, proving I could be his effective agent. "I do not wish to leave Dawn behind."

"She will get to see you again, Jones. Now I did promise you carnal satisfaction didn't I?"

I closed my eyes torn between two important urges. My Master never lied, I would get to see Dawn again.

I put my forehead down on his chest and allowed him to put his arms around me.

"Come. I have placed a door to my TARDIS at the end of this hallway. He strode away quickly and I hurried after. Nothing else could quite matter as much as My Master's personal attention.


End file.
